DGray Man Poems
by Yorugirl
Summary: D-Gray Man Character Poems
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man**

**I am doing D Gray Man character poems. If you want me to right about a character just tell me. The first character is Allen Walker. I love Allen he is me favorite. 3**

Excorsist of god

Arm of inocence

Crown clown brilliance

Thoughts in the past

Which never seem to last

His trust his downfall

When hitting a mental wall

Silent calls

In his mind when he falls

Friends to miss

After happines and bliss

Hopefully his heart wont be shattered

For everyone who mattered

The 14th in his head

Is why the excorsists want him dead

Being locked up in a cage

Makes his mind start to rage

Emotions turned cold

As the other noah's are getting bold

He tries to save his soul

Before his heart turns to coal

Will he be able to find a cure

So he can be pure

Or will he die

His existance a lie

**Done he first poem. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray Man**

**This poem is about Lanalee Lee. I dont really like her but i made a poem about her. haha**

Her brother she loves

With his bunny coffee mugs

She holds her friends dear

And tries to keep them near

Flying in the sky

Using her black boots to get bye

Having a past that wasn't great

Made her a noah's bate

The order wants Allen dead

It almost made her loose her head

She tried to find a way to mend

But the rules just wouldn't bend

Now she cries and weeps

For a friend that's not for keeps

Others try to comfort her

But her heart won't stur

**Done Lanalee's Poem. Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man**

**This is a poem about Timcampy. He is not a really important character but he is so cute.**

**TIMCAMPY**

**Sitting on Allen's head  
>And under the covers of his bed<br>The place to be  
>For a golem to see<strong>

**Keeping Allen under wrap  
>So Cross won't give him crap<br>What's he to do  
>After seeing Kanda Yuu<strong>

**Being the boy's safety net  
>Not at all his happy pet<br>Biting when he's mad  
>This golem is not sad<strong>

**Eating with the white haired boy  
>As the 14th uses him as a toy<br>Will Cross yell  
>If Allen's inocence fell<strong>

**Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man**

**This a poem about Kanda Yuu. Penchant-for-raising-Cain wanted me to right about Kanda so here it is.**

**KANDA YUU**

**The man who always seems so mad  
>But really isn`t all that bad<br>Swearing and yelling  
>Not really telling<strong>

**His cursed past  
>Which won`t last<br>The lotus doesn`t lie  
>Soon he will die<strong>

**Will he find a cure  
>So his body will be pure<br>Friends want to help him  
>There just like kin<strong>

**No tears will fall  
>Will he answer the call<br>Mugen his inocence  
>Samurai brilliance<strong>

**His power will fail  
>Or will his mind bail<br>Allen his trust  
>Will be a must<strong>

**Review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man**

**This is a poem about Komui. I dont know his character very well but this is my attempt. Also instead of my usual AABB rhyming format I decided to try a ABAB format. I dont know how well it turned out so reviews are welcomed. This is for ElricLawliet who requested a Komui poem.**

**KOMUI**

**Orphaned by a demon of fright  
>His sister the one he holds dear<br>Protect her with all his might  
>So he can keep her safe and near<strong>

**Becoming a leader was never his plan  
>Until Lanalee got taken away to play<br>In the war only an excorsist can  
>So he faught for this day<strong>

**Now he works for the inocence  
>And drinks coffee from bunny mugs<br>While inside he is full of brilliance  
>He holds dear the ones he loves<strong>

**So tell me how it turned out. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man**

**This is a poem about Lavi the lovable red head. Xtraitor asked for a poem about him so here it is. **

**LAVI**

**Always being happy and bold  
>Why are others oh so cold<br>Being a bookman was his fate  
>Just as Allen was his mate<strong>

**Kanda Yuu he loves to bug  
>But prepare to dodge a mug<br>Untold wars are what he sees  
>As hectic as buzzing bees<strong>

**With a hammer he fights for all  
>When it grows he better not fall<br>Elements are at his finger tips  
>Be carefull of fire that nips<strong>

**Lanalee his shining light  
>Protecting her from a fight<br>Old panda is no fun  
>Now Lavi better run<strong>

**What does the future lie  
>There is no future if you die<br>Happiness can only go so far  
>Before you heart turns to tar<strong>

**Done Lavi's Poem! If any of you are confused with "Just as Allen was his mate" I mean mate as in friend. Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own D-Gray Man**

**This is a poem about my second favourite character on D-Gray Man Tyki Mikk.**

TYKI MIKK

The Noah of pleasure who loves to fight

With the exorcist Allen who uses his might

Having two sides, a light and a dark

Makes it so fun to find his mark

The tease his evil pets

Taking hearts for his coin sets

Giving one to his friend so small

When Tyki leaves after getting a call

Road his niece who's oh so cute

To bad she's not at all that mute

Having a family that is large

Seems to behave with the earl in charge

What will this Noah's future hold?

The 14th, Allen who will be told

He puts on his tall black hat

Grinning like a cheshire cat

**Done Tyki's poem! Any requests? Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own D- Gray Man or Mary Had a Little Lamb :)**

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while but school comes first (unfortunately). I really dont know how this poem came out I wanted to start with a twisted nursery rhyme but Im not sure how it sounds (sigh).**

**This is Road Kamelot's poem for Penchant-for-raising-cain. **

**ROAD KAMELOT**

**Mary had a little lamb who's fleece was white as snow  
>But everywhere that Mary went blood was sure to flow<br>Being twisted was her thing  
>Just as she saw Allen as her king<strong>

**The noah of dreams with her candles so bright  
>Made her an enemy of the exorcists of light<br>Lanalee she used as a doll  
>So she could see Allen defeated and fall<strong>

**Road's childlike demeanor was never right  
>Especially during a bloody fight<br>Making others help with homework is fun  
>But it makes her family want to run<strong>

**Finding out Allen was the 14th noah made her sad  
>Since the old 14th had been really bad<br>In the end what will be?  
>I guess we will wait and see<strong>

**Done! Review please!**


End file.
